bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 13
'''Big Brother 13 '''is the upcoming thirteenth series of the British reality television series of Big Brother. It will be broadcast on Channel 5 and 5*. Set to launch on 5 June 2012, this series has been announced since April 2011 when Channel 5 signed a two-year contract to air the show. In doing so, this is the final series of that contract. With Big Brother 12 broadcast in the autumn of 2011, although the contract may get renewed as Channel 5 got very successful viewing ratings. This series will be the first edition of the show to air in the show's regular summer period on Channel 5 since it acquired the show from Channel 4 in 2011. Brian Dowling will return to host the series, with Emma Willis returning to host spin-off series Big Brother's Bit on the Side. Auditions Auditions for the series took place in London and Manchester, as well as Glasgow and Cardiff for the first time since the show's move to Channel 5, in February 2012. House The Big Brother House this year has been confirmed to follow a 'glitz' theme. The house will also be the biggest every house on reality television ever, giving out spacious room for saucy can-can girls to argue, and a large hot tub for some late night playing. Housemates The series will have another 14 contestants living in an isolated house with no contact with the outside world. The housemates were seen and papped whilst moving to a nearby Café along with Jamie East and Brian Dowling in May. The housemates were to be expecting a game-changing twist the minute they enter the Big Brother House. Adam Adam Kelly is 27 years old and is from Burton-on-Trent. Arron Arron Lowe is 23 years old and is from Manchester. Ashleigh Ashleigh is a 20-year-old bubbly, energetic, potty-mouthed Essex Girl who says she wants to win Big Brother for the fame even if she is loved or hated, she doesn’t care which. The retail sales supervisor/part time barmaid believes that, “money does make you happy. It sorts out everything” but says that she is not a stereotypical Essex girl, “Yes I wear fake things when I go out but I’m not like that TOWIE lot”. In the past she’s sold wine stocks and commodities which turned out to be very lucrative, “people say you can’t do it because you don’t have this or that like only two GCSEs but if you set your mind to it you can do it”. Her dream job would be getting into TV or becoming an air hostess. She’s happily single but “I love flirting and chatting to boys as long as they have banter and can handle me they’re alright.” Benedict Benedict Garrett is 32 years old and is from Manchester. Chris Chris James is 21 years old and is from Luton. Caroline Caroline, a 20-year-old former boarding school girl from Surrey, describes herself as “weird, embarrassing and a bit of a loser”. She also confesses that she is terrible with boys, “I’m not a very cool person; if I try to act aloof I come across socially inept”. Caroline attended a private prep school, “for very sheltered little girls” where she was quite rowdy with her bad behaviour including “stealing all the wine at a parents’ evening and then stealing more wine at a school play. I was stomping around the stage, fell off it and threw up”. The only paid job she’s had was as a Chugger (Charity Mugger) which her parents forced her to get when she dropped out of University. She didn’t last long as she dropped her phone down a toilet meaning her employers couldn’t contact her. She’s never maintained a relationship for longer than a week, she says she “repels” boys, “I’m really inappropriate”. She doesn’t think she’ll win Big Brother, “I always think aloud, I’m very irritable and really blunt”. Conor Conor McIntyre is 24 years old and is from Derry. Deana 23-year-old Deana is currently Miss India UK and says that the greatest love of her life is money, “I don’t believe in love as every man is, or will be a cheater”. Deana has successfully modelled in both the UK and India and, by the age of 18, had earned enough money to purchase her own house. She says she’s very ambitious and hardworking and that she finds boys easier to get on with than girls because they are jealous of her looks. As her mother has always done everything for her and she employs servants when she is working in India, Deana has no idea how to wash up, iron and can’t cook. She’s single at the moment but says that finding love is not her main goal. In the Big Brother House she thinks the toughest thing will be finding her own space and worries that her blunt honesty will lose her friends as it has done in the past. Lauren Lauren Carre is 20 years old and is from Jersey. Luke A. Luke Anderson is 31 years old and is from Flintshire, North Wales. Luke S. Luke S is a 24-year-old nightclub promoter from Stoke On Trent. He’s a charmer who wins people over whether they like it or not “including your girlfriend!” Luke thinks that he’s always the best looking alpha male in any bar he goes into and is a compulsive flirt; he likes the attention and having a hold over people. He dropped out of university to work in bars, and got well known in the club scene, which took him in another direction, into club promoting. “Guys want to be me, girls want to be with me”. He’s only had one serious relationship and says that his ideal type of girl would have a “proper tight body” and not be stupid as he likes a challenge, “if she frustrates me that’s a good thing”. In the Big Brother House he says he’ll be super competitive, “I’m a bad loser; I’d find a way of making it look like it was fixed if I lost. I’d have a sulk”. When asked if he thinks he can win the show, he’s clear on his intent, “I wouldn’t even bother applying if I didn’t want to win. If I play monopoly, I want to win. It’s not about the taking part”. Lydia Lydia Louisa is 25 years old and is from Cheshire. Sara Sara is a 22-year-old Student/Model from Edinburgh who won Miss Edinburgh in 2010 and finished second in Miss Scotland 2011. (She believes that she should have won but was told she was too opinionated by the judges). She got her modelling break during a school catwalk show when she was 17/18, “I got jobs after that and was signed when I was 18/19”. A wild, fun outrageous flirt Sara freely admits that she is very argumentative with a short temper. Sara is also a supporter of the Conservative party and a staunch Margaret Thatcher fan, “She was a great woman leader, did amazingly for the country”. She’s been single for about a year “I could have a boyfriend if I wanted one. Most men think I’m really scary”. She doesn’t really think that she can win Big Brother, “It’s a popularity contest and there are a lot of people I don’t get on with”. Scott Scott Mason is 21 years old and is from Macclesfield. Shievonne This 28-year-old ex-Playboy Bunny Sheivonne Robinson from Lewisham says she’s a “professional arguer”. She adds: “I’m very logical and lyrically gifted… I’m taking the argument to the left and little do they know they are following”. She’s currently the assistant manager in a nail varnish outlet but last year worked at the Playboy Casino in Mayfair as a hostess as well as being a ‘Jet bunny’ travelling on the Playboy jet. She met Hugh Hefner twice on her travels. Her party trick is to smoke a cigarette with her boobs and she can down 10 tequila shots in 30 seconds. Currently single Sheivonne thinks men are all liars and cheaters. She would only make an exception for Peter Andre on a white horse, and “even he’s a bit short”. Victoria Victoria Eisermann is 41 years old and is from Reading. Nominations table